The present invention relates to a photographic roller copying apparatus for processing films having various formats.
In use of the photographic cameras with so-called half-size films 18.times.24 mm and because of necessary adjustments, such as glueing of unprocessed films to form long tapes, the problem has occurred that the film tape contained of a plurality of films can have various dimensions of originals.
A roller copier of the type under discussion, which is disclosed, for example in German Pat. No. 1,953,015, is utilized for copying film rolls, in which the film includes the originals of different formats, and wherein an automatic control of the image aperture for a corresponding original format is provided in accordance with markings formed on the edge of the film or on the film end. The copying process in this known copier results in that in case of a constant image scale of the originals having format 18.times.24 mm, only a half of copies can be made, as compared to the copies made from originals having format 24.times.36 mm. Therefore such a copier has been found rather inefficient.